I didn't ask for this
by Kiki Blossom
Summary: Karma is an assassin he loves Nagisa but doesn't think Nagisa will love him back. Will love be able to save either of them?. (KarNagi)
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want this

Karma + Nagisa

Summery- Karma is an assassin he loves Nagisa but doesn't think Nagisa will love him back. So, Karma goes to kill Nagisa. When Nagisa asks to say goodbye to the one person he loved Karma let him. It only took 3 seconds Nagisa kissed karma walking into the knife.

KARMA'S POV

Karma didn't want to kill Nagisa. But he had to. He couldn't stand to see Nagisa with other people especially girls. Karma had decided if I can't have Nagisa no one can. That evening he watch Nagisa all day. And on Nagisa's was home he showed himself.

-break line-

NAGISA'S POV

Nagisa had felt like he was being watched all day. It was evening now and he was walking home, he walked into the street a block away from his house, the one where the lights were broken and didn't turn on or were really dim.

"Nagisa." A familiar voice came from behind Nagisa.

Nagisa turned around to see the face of his best friend Karma. Karma had been the only one to stay at Kunigia for high school after graduating no one had heard from him.

"Karma!" Nagisa was over joyed to see his friend was safe. Nagisa went in to give Karma a hug, but froze on the spot when Karma pointed a knife at Nagisa. "W-what?!"

"I'm going to kill you Nagisa." Karma said. Nagisa noticed that Karma's eyes were dead, but sharp focused.

"Why?" Nagisa was somehow calm despite the situation.

"I'm an assassin. It's what I do." Karma said it like it was obvious.

Nagisa blinked twice, "should I be honoured that there is a price on my head?" Nagisa couldn't help but giggle. He thought for a second 'no, I won't be able to stop him I haven't practiced my skills since Koro-sensei's death'. Karma backed Nagisa into a dark ally, were they would be less noticeable (not that anyone could see them anyway what with the lighting).

"don't joke!" shouted Karma anger flaring in his eyes. "I'm doing this for my own benefit."

Nagisa was now confused. 'what the heck has gotten into him?'

"um… why?" Nagisa asked.

"I won't tell you!" Karma stepped closer to Nagisa slicing Nagisa's cheek. I single drop of blood dripped down.

Nagisa sighed. All Nagisa wanted was to see his friend again, and that wish was granted he had no regrets anymore.

"fine get it over with." It was Karma's turn to blink.

"okay then."

Karma stepped ever so closer slowly. When the knife was 3 inches away from his chest Nagisa remember something. Something from back when Koro-sensei taught them.

"wait!" Karma stopped, looking curiously at Nagisa.

"what is it?" he was annoyed he wanted to get this over with.

"can I please say goodbye to the one I love?" Nagisa didn't look too desperate, but it seemed that this was all he wanted.

"oh~ what's this? You have a girlfriend now~?" Karma said in his teasing voice the same as the one he had back in Junior high.

Nagisa sighed and shook his head.

"hmm?" Karma leaned closer to nagisa's face. Nagisa looked away blushing a bit, but Karma couldn't really tell because if the lighting.

Karma moved back his head, not changing the position of the knife still 3 inches away. He sighed. "no I don't think so." He said with an evil yet somehow sad smile.

"please!" Nagisa begged, "it will only take 3 seconds."

Karma was confused the first second. Then his mind went blank. Nagisa stepped forward the knife slicing through him chest. "what th-". Karma was cut off as Nagisa's head kept coming closer and closer, until Nagisa's lips touched Karma's.

The kiss only lasted 4 seconds. Karma's arms went limp, still holding the knife which was piercing Nagisa's chest but his arms relaxed. Nagisa slipped out of the kissed and leaned on Karma's chest.

Nagisa looked up and said clearly yet weakly "see? Thank you."

Nagisa's body fell limp and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His body fell to the ground.

"NAGISA!" Karma shouted, checking the boys pulse. It was there the boy was still alive but only by just. "no, no, no this isn't what I wanted!". Tear were streaming out of Karma's eyes. Karma hadn't cried since the death of Koro-sensei, but this, this was so much worse. He loved both people the same but this time it was HIS fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi kiki here!**

 **I am so sorry about last chapter! I know there are lots of Nagisa, karma fans out there because I'm one of them. I broke my heart writing that. I hate it when characters die and seeing the reactions of those left behind so I'm adding this last chapter.  
Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **-BREAKLINE-  
**

Death. As an assassin Karma would smell of it. He's killed so many in heartless ways.  
He would watch as their loved ones wept.

Karma believed he had lost his ability to feel emotions towards someone. His love for Nagisa was great, but the two hadn't met in forever, and his love was buried. But not gone.

As Nagisa's body slipped to the ground, Karma felt all the emotions again.

"No! no no no Nagisa!"

He knelt by the body. The boys chest was moving ever so slightly. The bleeding boy opened his eyes.

"K-kar-ma" stammered the boy.

Nagisa noticed tears coming from Karma's eyes. Nagisa raised a blood covered hand and touched Karma's cheek. He was like a child reaching out for help.

Their eyes met. Nagisa gave Karma a smile. The smile was filled with pain, comfort, sadness and love.

Nagisa's eyes lost focus, Karma noticed. "No Nagisa! Please! Don't!"

"It's okay." The boy whispered eyes focusing on Karma again. "S-send me off with a smile."

Karma froze for a second. The same words Koro-sensei had said to Nagisa just as Nagisa killed him. Karma remembered how much Nagisa had looked up to Koro-sensei, it was the least he could do.

"Hai" Whispered the red-haired boy.

Nagisa smiled up at his friend. Just then his eyes blurred one final time.

Karma felt the boy take his last breath. Karma choked out a cry and help the limp body to his chest. Karma felt hate in his veins, how could he do this to poor Nagisa?

Karma opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. The lights that farewelled Koro-sensei were radiating around the two boys.

Karma felt something squishy touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry Karma-kun. Nagisa and I will wait for you." Karma heard the octopus say.

He turned his head and saw the lights had joined together and made a Koro-sensei like figure.

"But don't come too quick!" Said two voices in unison.

At the soung of these voices Karma looked to his left and saw Nagisa ans Yukimura-sensei.

"Hai." Said the red-head whipping his tears.

"I don't blame you." Said Nagisa just as the lights started fading. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Hai. I love you." Replied the red-head.

"Me too, I love you Karma."

As the last light faded Karma heard three things at once. Koro-sensei's laugh, Yukimura-sensei shushing Koro-sensei and Nagisa's goodbye.

 **Authors note:**

 **How many people cried?**

 **Thank you again for reading this. It was my first fan fiction and I've received some lovely reviews.**

 **Thank you to anyone who followed or/and favorited my story it means a lot.**

 **I hope to write another fan fiction in the future but bye for now.**

 **Kiki**


End file.
